Soundtrack for Midnight Club Los Angeles
The consists of ninety-seven tracks of music in the main game, supplemented by nine additional tracks in the South Central Premium Upgrade. All 106 tracks are included in the Complete Edition of the game. Description Rockstar selected the music for Midnight Club: Los Angeles to reflect the artists that were popular in the Los Angeles area at the time the game was made. All of the tracks in the game are available from the start and will play automatically whenever the player is in a vehicle. Menu options allow a custom playlist to be created, otherwise all of the tracks are shuffled. The player can switch tracks or turn off the music while playing. When approaching a race location, the music will change to a track specific to the location. Track Listing Hard Rock *33 HZ - I Feel Alive! (Ming Mix) *Agent Elf - Lost in Control *As I Lay Dying - Nothing Left *Darker My Love - Waves *Disturbed - Indestructible *Evil Nine Feat. Emily Breeze - Twist the Knife *Feeder - Miss You *Nine Inch Nails - 1,000,000 *Nine Inch Nails - Discipline *Shinedown - Cry For Help *The Fever - Eyes on the Road *The Subways - Kalifornia *The Vines - Get Out *We Are Wolves - Psychic Kids Rock *Beck - Timebomb *Black Kids - Partie Traumatic *Bloc Party - Mercury *CSS - Rat Is Dead (Rage) *Dukes Of Windsor - In The Wild *Eagles of Death Metal - Wannabe in L.A. *Foals - Mathletics *Gliss - Blue Sky *MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) *No Age - Sleeper Hold *Primal Scream - Suicide Bomb *Social Distortion - Reach for the Sky *Tilly and the Wall - Pot Kettle Black *The Whip - Trash *Young & Restless - Police Police Electronic *The Chemical Brothers - Midnight Madness *Digitalism - Idealistic *Diplo Feat. Rye Rye - Wassup (Crookers Remix) *Evil Nine Feat. Beans - Set it Off *Holy F### - Royal Gregory *Kid Cudi - Day ‘N’ Nite (Crookers Remix) *K.I.M. - Wet & Wild *Kudu - Let’s Finish (Sinden Remix) *Matt Herdman - Wasted Intellect *Santogold - L.E.S. Artistes (Switch Remix) *SebastiAn - Momy *South Rakkas Crew - Mad Again (Boy 8 Bit Remix) *The Presets - Kicking and Screaming *Wolf & Cub - Targets (Minotaur Shock Remix) *Wolfgang Gartner - Montezuma *Wolfgang Gartner - Squares Eclectic *Antiform - Boombox (Screwface Remix) *Danny Byrd - Red Mist *Deadmau5 - The Oshawa Connection *Hyper - Replica *Markus Kienzl Feat. Paul St Hilaire - Dundy Lion *Plump DJs - Snake Eyes *Sensi Allstars v Ctrl-Z - Big Riddim *Shodan & Offkey - Boogie Down *Slim Blue Feat. Ken Mac vs Polkadot - Flick It *The Equalizers - Wide Awake *The Qemists - Stompbox *Tricky - Baligaga Techno *Alex Dolby - Smokin Mountain *Alex Gopher - Belmondo (The Subs Alexcalibur Remix) *Alex Gopher - Dust *Dataworx - Focus *Franz & Shape - Acceleration *John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Sofa King (Fresco Remix) *John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Too Cool 4 Skool (Jonny Lexx Remix) *John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Good (Dopamine Remix) *Kavinsky - Wayfarer *Kid Dub - Future Shock (John Acquaviva Edit) *Modeselektor - The Black Block *Modeselektor Feat. Thom Yorke - The White Flash (Trentemoller Remix) *Olivier Giacomotto - Wasabi On Top Hip Hop *Evil Nine Feat. Aesop Rock - Crooked *Doap Nixon Feat. Reef the Lost Cauze & Vinnie Paz - The Wait Is Over *Get Cool - Go *G-Unit - Straight Outta Southside *J Mill - Like Dat *Kidz In The Hall Feat. Masta Ace - Drivin Down The Block (Low End Theory) *Tech N9ne - Everybody Move *The Cool Kids - What It Is *Nas - Sly Fox *Nas Feat. Keri Hilson - Hero *Maino - Hi Hater *Reks - All In One *Young Jeezy Feat. Kanye West - Put On West Coast Hip Hop *Akwid - No Hay Manera (Jason Roberts Remix) *Bishop Lamont Feat. The New Royales - City Lights *Busy P Feat. Murs - To Protect And Entertain *DJ Felli Fel Feat. Akon, Lil’ Jon, Ludacris & Diddy - Get Buck In Here *Evidence - Let Yourself Go *Ice Cube - Gangsta Rap Made Me Do It *Murs Feat. Will.i.am - Lookin’ Fly *Ozomatli - City of Angels *Randam Luck - 1, 2 Hit ‘Em *Snoop Dogg Feat. Kurupt - Press Play *The Game - Big Dreams *Too $hort Feat. Snoop Dogg & Will.I.Am - Keep Bouncin *WC Feat. The Game - West Coast Voodoo *Young Maylay - You Ain’t Uh South Central The South Central Premium Upgrade adds nine new tracks to the game, including two that were produced exclusively for the game. The songs were also released in the Complete Edition of the game as well. Track Listing *Kid Cudi – Switchin Lanes † *Statik Selektah feat Glasses Malone, Kali & Termanology – Rollin Down the Freeway † *Hollywood Holt – Swerve N Lean *Hollywood Holt – Hollywood *Mae Shi, Yea Big & Kid Static – Party Steady *Black Nite Crash – Falling Down *Kill Memory Crash – Hit + Run *Kill Memory Crash – Shots *Scott Weiland – Hyper Fuzz Funny Car † = produced exclusively for the South Central Premium Upgrade. Purchase & Custom Members of the Social Club can access their custom playlist online to get purchase links for each of the tracks. Rockstar also made the two exclusive South Central tracks available on iTunes for an initial price of $0.99 each. Players can also listen to or stream their own music by downloading songs onto their PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 consoles. External Links *Full track credits *South Central exclusive tracks on iTunes Category:Soundtracks Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles